Soaring
by Tribble Master
Summary: Lex pricks his fingers and takes a sleep. Lucas decides to play solitare, and Julian is the steryotype little brother. Lionel gets mad and wants to pull the plug. Will this story ever take off? FIN
1. Shreaded Illusion

Flying was …heavenly, to say the least.

And he flew, letting himself free of care. Letting the clouds whisk past him.

It was so wonderful he could almost forget. Forget how much his Dad pissed him off. Forget how much he hated it when he crunched the numbers wrong.

Right now though, he was fine. Calmness involved his every being. No need to breathe, or be what ever the heck everyone else to be. He could just gaze upon the beauty of Smallville, watch the complicated lives of others and laugh.

Then before him were probably the two most important people to him. The two that might of stopped him from turning into the monster he was becoming. At least here though, he was neither monster nor man.

"Lex!" Julian giggled. "I'm so glad you're here! We can play games together!"

"My son," Lillian happily cried admiring the two laughing siblings, "my darling!"

Ecstatic, he reached out his hand to her. But with sudden pain he retracted his hand and clutched on his throat. He needed air for reasons he couldn't fathom, and it was suddenly surging through him. He thrashed about trying to resist what was happening to him.

The last thing he saw was the painful and loving stare of his mother as he crashed.

_"I'll miss you..." _she said slowly.

And he crashed slowly into reality; his wings of joy were now clipped and useless. The love that leaked so easily there was so dry here.

Opening his eyes, he only whished he could go back.

_

* * *

Disclaimer: the psychology grief and/ or pain of Alexander Joseph Luthor is not mine. And I don't own Smallville either. Enjoy your day…_


	2. Wings Reborn

The shock of coming back to life, or hell, or however you looked at where he was now, affected his speech. He meant to say, 'why weren't you enjoying the peace with me up there, and…and…I thought I hit you!'

All he said was, "I could have sworn I hit you."

"If you did, I'd be-I'd be dead." was the hesitant reply.

"Mmm, thanks," he murmured as Clark pulled at his cell phone.

A white feather suddenly landed next to him. Lex momentarily passed out to the beeps of someone calling 9-1-1.

o-o-o-o

It was long day, and people in general were annoying him. He just wanted to go back. Sighing, he went to the mansion, an almost substitute. That night Lex sat in his office and drank scotch. Enough of it that it was darn good he was in his house. One of the servants escorted him up to his bedroom.

He murmured, "Thanks."

Shrugging his clothes off once he was in privacy, he flexed for a moment. He pulled on a pair of silk black pajama pants and fell on the bed. He was instantly unconscious. Not caring, not feeling to this world. Any one passing by would have been completely shocked to see him on top of all of his sheets. There was a wide grin on his face, contrary to common knowledge that Lex Luthor did not smile. But here he did, here he had the giddy smile of a five year old.

Here he was playing tag, silently in his dreams. He was it and for it was worth he could not reach Julian. It actually did not matter whowon the game, it was more important that he was playing with his little brother. From afar, Lillian watched enjoying the sight of her romping children.

Then Lex tripped and rolled over. There was a loud thunk as he fell off the bed in the mansion.

"Ow!" he muttered.

"It's okay big brother!" Julian rushed up to him and offered his hand.

Lex took it. His body was some how, suddenly, enveloped in a surreal golden glow.

He didn't notice, his servants didn't notice. They were all asleep somewhere in the house, blaming the thunk on faulty ventilator systems.

Alexander Joseph Luthor stood up and began to sleep walk. The wind on his face, he thought was probably just a cloud passing bye. He grabbed his brother with a strong arm, not even thinking it was the balcony.

"Let's play leap frog!" giggled Julian.

They both grinned even wider as he let out a 'whoot' and jumped. His wings expanded to full height as they continued to play.

Their elegant pearly white feathers lifted him off the ground. He soared, and this time he wouldn't let anythingmake himcrash while he soared.

o-o-o-o-o

At one in the moring a solitary Lionel was working in his office. His phone rang. "Are the stocks down?" he asked in his usual gruff manner.

"No sir it's just that…"

"Is this a business take over?"

"No, sir, your son; he is in a comma. He fell off his balcony."

"Oh…" there was a long pause, "has he been taken to the private hospital?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Arrange a press conference tomorrow. Nine am." Lionel hung up.

"Stupid, I thought he would know that jumpingg off balconies would be bad." He shrugged. Murmuring, "Alas he would have made such a good heir."

From a locket he wore around his neck he with drew a key. He opened a drawer in his desk. Pulling out a folder, he looked down at the picture within. "Ah, Lucas, welcome to Smallville."

o-o-o-o

Two days later at school Clark was headed to his locked when a perky blonde jumped up next to him.

"Oh my GOD, Clark," Chloe laughed, "check this out!"

Clark looked at the loud headline proclaiming **_YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FATE, LUTHORS FIND OUT. _**

"Didn't you just save this guy?"

"yeah," Clark muttered, starring intently at the picture of Lucas Luthor, new heir to the mansion. "Yeah, I did save Lex. Hmm, who's this new guy?"

Chloe laughed, "A new future!"

o-o-o-o

Future. Past. Present. It didn't matter. He was here. That was enough to satisfy him.

"Honey? Alexander?Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" A gentle motherly voice called.

"Yeah, mom, that would be great. Can you cut in triangles for me?" Lex asked cocking his head to the side.

"Me too mom!" Julian said jumping up. The two brothers high-fived each other.

"Sure my darlings, whatever you want."

There was so much happiness. He couldn't remember ever being this happy before. For as extreme as this feeling was here, he had felt the opposite extreme down with his father. If you could call Lionel a father.

He grimaced for a moment and then smiled…

For a moment though, he faltered, He didn't know if it was thinking about his father or what, but he suddenly felt extremely week. Looking at Julian all thoughts of doubt passed.

o-o-o-o

The smile in turn scared the crap out of the nurse who was checking on Lex at the moment. She ran out as his face blossomed into an expression of pure happiness. A second after the smile, though, the hear monitor dropped dangerously low.

Lionel looked in through the window. His eyebrow raised in stifled amusement. A doctor rushed to him. "Sir! We know the cause!"

"Yes?" Lionel said calmly."You mean it wasn't the two story jump?"

"Well, actually, that is the reason for the comma. But something is keeping him alive for now at least. It's a virus. He's dreaming and a virus is the cause. It attacks his vision, so at first he only saw it when he was unconscious. Now that is has been two days, he'll see it no matter what."

"Can it be surgically removed, this tumor, virus thing?"

"Not quiet. There is a certain way of doing this…and….uh…" the doctor looked at his feet.

"…_and_?" Lionel asked in his harshest tone.

"And we don't know that certain procedure."

"So? Incompetent fool, find it!"

The doctor shuffled off. Lionel smirked; it didn't actually matter to him Lex's condition.

He had an heir, who was currently addressing the workers at LexCorp. A stronger, better heir, he liked to think, let the old one die, it made sense. It couldn't fight a simple virus thing, it had a weak mind. So he had found a new heir to fulfill his purpose. He had money too, and always making more. Most importantly though he had …

o-o-o-o

"TIME," Lucas barked at the employees, "I WILL SHOW YOU ALL HOW TO USE THIS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!"

With a magnificent coat whirling around him, he was an important figure. He glared from his podium. Waving his arms wildly he called their attention.

"Come closer and listen to the future!"

…_to be continued…_

_p.s. I wasn't going to continue this but the positive review was very encouraging. Thank you! _

**_SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS: _**The comma by the way was caused by the jump off a two story balcony. Also the virus feeds on Lex's ultimate happiness and will kill him eventually. Negative emotions can cancel it, or if he realizes it is not true. Got the idea from an episode of Justice League…Superman had this virus, and imagined he had a family on Krypton, it was sad.

Have a good day!


	3. Could this be real?

"Sweet!"

Lex looked at Julian. "Hmm? What is it?"

Julian stared and pointed his head. "_Feel your head man!"_

Lex lifted an unsteady hand and ran a hand through his medium length boyishly red hair.

"Been a long time eh?" he heard his brother say.

"Yeah…" he paused for a moment, "but this can't be real…"

Surprised he blinked; when he opened his eyes he was in a dark room. It felt like a hospital. Suddenly, he caught to eyes locking with his. They were ice cold, with a tinge of sorrow in them. He almost spoke, but he blinked again, and Lillian was standing over him. "Oh, Alexander, give me your hand, let me help you up…"

----------------

It was midnight, witching hour, a time when dark things brewed.

A time Lucas tossed the master key from hand to hand. He chuckled, sliding it into slot. Stealthy he walked into Lex's room.

His brother was still, occasionally his arm twitched, or his smile grew larger, Lucas still moved carefully. He pulled a chair next to the hospital bed. Resting an arm on Lex's he spoke in hushed tones, "Hey …Lex, hmm, been a long time eh?"

No response. "Look I'm sorry about this big brother, but, dad said, and what he says…"

He shrugged and reached toward the cord that kept Lex on life support. He stopped though, for a second, he could have sworn Lex's eyes popped right open. His ice blue matched the stare of his eyes. He blinked and the bond of brotherhood instantly dissolved.

Letting out a little yelp, a nurse sauntered in. "Excuse me sir? Did you need something?" She was half-asleep and disoriented.

"Oh, um, nothing, just leaving," Lucas mumbled, while pushing the nurse out of the way on the way.

-----------------

Clark tapped his pencil in slight annoyance. It was lunch time. Clark watched them eat their lunches. "You guys, I just have the feeling that I should see how this guy is doing…"

"Oh 'cmon Clark," Pete reassured, "_he's in a comma. _Plus he's rich; which probably means he's got the best care. Not to mention he's a **Luthor.** What do you need to see him for?"

"Yeah…you're probably right." Clark looked at his feet somehow not being able to shake the feeling.

"Hey, not to break up a moment here, but I wanna get over to the Torch…"

"Chloe," Clark quipped, "you always want to get over to the Torch."

The three friends laughed and walked away from the cafeteria.

------------

Julian knew it was a joke. But he was six, so he screamed, "_Mooom! _Lex called me a…a…." He sniffled for effect. "_a baby head."_

Lex turned and let his jaw drop. "_No way. _**No way **HE CALLED ME A BABBY HEAD!"

"Alexander, you are the oldest, you need to apologize." The commanding figure said with her hands on her hips.

Grumbling something nasty under his breath he turned to his mother. "Yes mother."

Roatatingback to Julian, he said in a monotone voice, "I'm Sorry."

Turning, before his mother could demand he do it again, he crossed his arms and stomped off.

"This is so un-fair. Hmm. Just 'cause I'm the oldest."

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he tripped. "ARGH! STUPID CLOUD!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, just to stop himself from crying. He opened them again.

An eerie feeling creped over his body. He recognized the room from last night. This time, though he took more time looking around. It was definitely a hospital. He was hooked up to several monitors. What's more, someone was watching him. There was a darkened window to his left.

He turned his head, intently looking at the mirror. He wanted to say _'what's this? Am I prisoner? Is foul play about?' _

He managed, however, "what?" before again blinking back.

"I'm sorry Lex!" Julian was next to him.

"Hmm?" Lex murmured sleepily, first stretching his arms and then his wings.

"You hit your head and I'm sorry for calling you a name…"

"Isss uh okay…" he groggily moaned. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh boys, I'm glad at least you've settled your differences, would the two of you like some chocolate ice-cream?" Lillian walked up.

With a hand up, Lex walked over to her. The normal feeling of elation resumed. "Sure mom…"

In the back of his mind though a little seed had been planted. _This just isn't right, something is wrong…I think…?_

--------

Clark took a step back. Against his friends wishes he had found where Lex Luthor was being kept. Unbeknownst to his friends he went to go see the older man.

He pressed his palms against the glass and stared in. To his shock, a bald man who was supposed to be in a comma, stared back. As he took a step back the heart monitor went to critical.

The nurses rushed up. One glared at him, rushing in. Before they could do anything though, something stabilized it. Something from within Lex.

"What a strong man," Clark mused shaking his head.

"Hmm, that can be debated Mr. Kent."

Clark whirled around. Before he even opened his mouth the man spoke, "Oh don't act surprised. You saved my son's life. Of course I know you.

After a pause, "I am Lionel Luthor, Mr. Kent. Not very oral are you?"

"Uh, hello sir, I'm sorry to intrude I just wanted to see how Lex was and all…"

"How you got in Mr. Kent, is a mystery to me and my security. But if you truly think he is so 'strong' be my guest. You are welcome to watch his demise."

"…Sir isn't this your son? Don't you care? "

"Yes I do care. I care to make sure Lucas learns better. After all isn't this Lex's fault? Jumping off balconies, driving to fast, wouldn't you know better?"

Clark blushed. "It just noticed a couple of seconds ago that he was starring at me. He must be fighting it."

"Whatever you want to believe." Lionel strode out.

-----------

Several hours later Lionel pounded a fist on his desk.

"_Do I need to hire a professional?"_ Lionel hissed.

Standing erect, eyes level, Lucas didn't move an inch."How hard is it to pull one damn cord? SPEAK!"

"Sir, it's just, he opened his eyes and starred at me…"

"So?" Lionel stood up.

"I shall do better sir." Lucas turned around and strutted out of the office.

"I do not want TWO weak heirs. Understand?" Lionel barked at the retreating figure.

Glancing over his shoulder, Lucas said, "Yes sir."

--------------

Again the clock struck midnight. Lucas, this time, could feel a sense of forbidding. So he pulled up a chair. Thinking, _what the hell, _he just started talking.

"Hey, jerk. You are so lucky. You have money, untold gifts, and people at your every need…and you hate it. Jerk. A-hole."

He leaned closer. "But you know what? I don't care. I had friends, I had **_fun._** Hmph, fun for you is getting wasted. But you know what? I didn't have any pain in the ass, demanding, fathers."

He looked at Lex. Lex looked at him. "Oh? Your alive now?" Lucas asked.

"I-What-Who-" Lex again gave a half hearted attempt at sitting up, he was an inch up and he fell back unconscious.

"Hoover Damn. I need to stay of the caffeine." Lucas said shrugging as he left.

"See you in hell," he tipped his head and walked off. "I need to go home and come up with a good excuse for not killing you."

-------

Lex was asleep on a cloud bed, it had silver lining. Suddenly he felt someone come up and kick his bed.

"What? It's midnight…let me sleep…" he said half jerked awake.

"Hey jerk." Growled a voice similar to Julian's.

Lex sat up. "Hmm?"

Julian leaned closer, "You were so lucky. You had money, untold gifts, and people at your every need…and you hated it. Jerk. A-hole."

"Julian!" Lex screeched, "What are you saying?"

"You know what I mean." He leaned closer. "But for what it's worth I actually don't care. Here I can have friends, I can have **_fun._** Hmph, fun for you is getting wasted with some dumb brunette. But you know what? I am the luckier one. I didn't have any pain in the ass, demanding, fathers."

"_JULIAN!" _Lex could not believe the crap his brother was spewing. More importantly, he didn't understand why it was making him so mad.

Lillian walked in just in time to see Lex deliver a right hook to Julian's jaw.

"ALEXANDER JOSEPH LUTHOR!" she screeched. Lex looked at her and then back down at the bleeding Julian. "Mom, wait…" he pleaded.

"Alexander, do even you realize what you did was wrong…"

"YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME!" he screamed with the adreanilin of a teenager. He blinked at the tone of his own voice yelling at his long lost mother. (a/n uh older siblings raise your hand if you agree... I DO! I DO!)

Too late though, he was again in the hospital. The same icy stranger was starring at him. There was an air about him, like, oh he couldn't tell. "Oh? Your alive now?" the man said.

"I-What-Who-" Lex didn't know what to say. Shocking as it was he blinked.

Standing over him Julian was having a fit. "What was mom's excuse for not killing _you?" _he spat venomously.

Lex could feel a tinge of strength in his legs. A tingle as if they were becoming, perhaps, real… His safe haven was rapidly loosing it's perfect aura of happiness and love.

"See you in hell," he tipped his head and walked off to his bedroom.

Lex rolled over in sleep, left to think of his other…brother would it be? Of that other…world? It was a distant memory to him, Lionel being so demanding, fast car crashes, scotch….

One memory he did remember though. It was earlier before…before the crash? Yes, the crash before he had first come here… Earlier that day…

"_This will help," the doctor reassured. _

_Lex felt a prick as the needle was injected into his arm. "Doctor," he sneered rolling up his sleeve, "I have not been sick in at least ten years, this was completely unnecessary." _

"_It was your father who recommends you get this…" here the man had hesitated, "vaccine." _

"_Well fine, are we done now?" With a nod, Lex waved and strolled out of his office. He grabbed the keys and headed towards the garage. _

"_Don't expect to see me soon…" he muttered. _

Was that why he was here? A virus? Could this be a dream? The sudden urge to blink came over him. Blink in the amazement that maybe this was not real…

He stayed wide awake though, not wanting to acknowledge that this reality was coming apart at it's seems. The tingling he had felt on his legs was growing up his body. Whatever this was he was fighting it. Julian may have had his temper, but as long as he was with his mother, he was safe.

---------

"Sir! Mr. Luthor!"

Lionel, put the phone on speaker. "Yes…"

"We found a method to remove the virus."

"Excellent…" Lionel agreed. Secretly Lionel was disappointed; this test for Lucas was proving successful. He had not planned on the scientist actually being able to revive Lex so early. He thought he was the only one with the serum to cure. He shrugged; he could always sabotage this surgery somehow.

"But sir, there is only a 3 percent survival rate."

"Then plan to operate in two days."

"Yes sir."

Lionel hung up as Lucas walked into his office. "Lucas," he began calmly, "I anticipate you did not kill your brother?"

Lucas' mouth hung open. "Oh don't look so excited," Lionel reassured, "I knew the bonds of brotherhood were unbreakable. I hired a pro as back up. But it dose not mater now. He only has two days until the surgery, and that will most certainly fail."

"Uh-huh…" Lucas stammered. In his mind he began to wonder how ruthless this man was…

---------

After his first glance at Lex, Clark had been stealing, and reading all the papers on the bald man's condition.

Tonight he had found the surgery procedure notes. There has to be something to stop this, he thought, …because, I can just sense something will go wrong.

If there was any part that could hear him, he would be able to warn him.

Other than that it was tottaly up to Lex.

…**_to be continued…_**

**author note**: who wants me to operate? (wink wink)

REVIEWER REPLYS:

And a note to them all: WRITE ON! WRITE ON! WRITE ON! HOO-RAH!

Hope Roy: Coolsville! I just like saying that…but I keep an eye on your stories too! So I am glad to receive the same treatment… (smile)

Eviv: You bet I continued! Still liking it? Hope so! (smile)

Muddy Waters: YOUR TURN! NAME THE DANCE! I will totally do it! Warning: at school dances though, when I run out of moves to make up, two words: YEAH MACERANA! (smile)

The rest of y'all: thanks for at least glancing this over! Yeah for me, I wrote something that people read! (smile)


	4. No don't Fade Away

Lex folded his hands over his chest and frowned. His eye twitched, and despite the huge circles under his eyes, he did not shut his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were hazy with confusion.

One of the great truths of life was slowly dawning on him. Little siblings sucked. They give you all the responsibility, and use you as a scapegoat. Also you always end up doing what _they _want. And that just sucked, especially since Lex hated to hear his mother angry…at him. The twerp deserved what he got, well sometimes.

Shrugging it over, he turned to play 'Candy Land' again with Julian. "Is it my turn?" he groaned.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's your turn…Lexy."

Lex ground his teeth and frustration. "Sure, Julian."

Calling his brother names was pointless. All it did was to get him in trouble. When he said that it was Julian's fault his mother said he was more 'responsible.' He picked up a card. It read: _Lex! Oh man! You've got to wake up! Your dad is gonna have you in surgery tomorrow!_

Lex gasped. The shock of the words seeped in. Quickly he picked up another card. This one read: _Oh man, I hope that dream is really good…your only out though is to be negative. Or just realize this isn't real…_

Julian hit his arm lightly, "You're cheating!"

He snapped his head up to look at his brother. Ignoring Julian he picked up another card. This one read: _Hell, for what it's worth why don't you tap your heels and shut your eyes? I doubt your hearing this. _

"UH! If you're going to be that way I'll go do something else." Julian growled and left.

He shrugged and looked over his shoulders. He glared at the silk soft white wings. They were at full wing-span, taunting him to take flight.

So he flew high, and far away. He rested on a star, and watched the sun from afar. In the distance Lillian was calling for him. Flames erupted in a metaphor of the turbulence he felt. _So this is a dream, _he thought, irritated. He combed a hand through his tousled hair.

He didn't care, or at least that is what he told himself. Still single clear tear drop had fallen from his cheek.

Something, not just him, was moving, he could feel it.

-----------------

Clark let a tear fall on Lex's hand. The moment he had brought him back to life, he had felt a seed of good in this man. It had to be nurtured though; because there was so much evil potential also inside the bald billionaire. "Lex! Oh man! You've got to wake up! Your dad is gonna have you in surgery tomorrow!"

No response. "_I saw you watching me. You can hear this" _he murmured.

He looked straight into his eyes. "Oh man, I hope that dream is really good…your only out though is to be negative. Or just realize this isn't real…"

Clark gathered his backpack and stood up. "Hell, for what it's worth why don't you tap your heels and shut your eyes? I doubt you're hearing this."

Suddenly the heart monitor went flat. Clark jumped back. For one second, an eternity, nothing happened, and then there was low beep. A warning of death on the horizon.

He called the nurse, who immediately called the doctor. The doctor pulled out his red cell phone. He pushed one button.

"Sir he's critical…yes sir…right away…good-bye." He hung up the cell-phone.

Clark looked at him. The doctor said, "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave."

Turning to the nurse he said, "Get the gurney."

Once they had Lex on, the rushed towards the surgery bay. The last words Clark heard were, "_prepare the anesthetics." _

Clark left. Stumbling out, he wasn't quite sure what to do next.

---------------

Lex laid back and looked up. He was in a void; there really was nothing to look up at. Well…

Except, then he noticed white around the edges. As if this **_dream_ **was fading, and it's ink was dry. There was no were to go. There were cracks.

Was tomorrow really here? The feeling of being tired washed over him. He pulled his hands behind his head and sighed, "So shall I die? Or shall I live?"

Standing and taking flight, he made his decision.

_To Be Continued_

**Note: I am enjoying this. I hope you guys are to. I really hope you review! **

**Reader Reviews:**

**Uh, so it's only you Muddy Waters? **Cool. I did the Macarena. And yes I love that dance too.

**Oh and you The Tribble Master?** Here's what I say to you: STOP REVIEWING TO YOUR OWN DAMN STORIES.

**Hmph. Please review and tell me what you think Lex should do! SMILE ON PEEPS! **


	5. Cutting In On A Dream

A rush of wind ruffled through his hair. "Mom," he turned to face her.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, you must go..."

"I love you." He whispered looking into her crystal blue eyes. The brunette hugged her tighter.

"Mhmm," she muttered giving him a kiss on his forehead as they parted.

"Good night, mom." His eyelids drooped as he lay back on the cloud.

Alexander Joseph Luthor fell into oblivion, a middle state, not in the nightmare and not in reality. His wings shriveled, slightly burning. Eventually, though, turning to ash. Non-existent, just like him.

-----

Clark looked around. He was in the waiting room. What else could he do? He was only starting to recognize his power. And if he couldn't save this one man what else could he do with this power? He felt useless.

Infact; nothing, that's how he felt, that's all he could do.

Sighing, he cupped his head in his hands. Without realizing it he taped his heels three times together.

------

"What the hell's happening!" The doctor screamed.

"The gas isn't working! He's waking up!"

He couldn't wake up now; the first incision was already being made, the doctor thought panicking. "Well, damn, seal him up and we'll have to try again in a couple of minutes!"

"No sir you don't understand, the gas isn't working!" The nurse turned to him, "_He's actually waking up …f_**rom the comma." **

The doctor swore again. "Quick," he said urging the nurse to hand him another medical tool. "It'll be close."

-----

Clark heard a scream and jumped up. It was a supernatural scream, something no mortal could hear. The pitch was unearthly. It seemed to be made from terror, fear, hope and joy all at once. It was ripped from the throat of a dying man.

-----

Lex found himself nowhere; a place where he fought to wake up. He wasn't with his mother. And he wasn't in the hospital bed. There was a dull pounding in his head.

He opened his mouth trying to cry out to whoever would listen. He knew no one would here, but it was worth a shot.

It took a lot out of him. Taking a deep breath he collapsed to his knees. It felt as if he was on a conveyer belt, pulling him towards his end. Sucking in a breath of air he struggled to get up against the odds.

------

Five minutes, and what seemed an eternity later there was a silence in the hospital it seemed.

Clark was walking towards the surgery bay when the doors flew open. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It just, it couldn't, Clark didn't know what to think let alone say.

-----

Hope spread across his chest and he felt as if he could fly. He opened his eyes and began to blink.

--_to be continued-- _

Reader Responses:

**Hope Roy: I'm going, I'm going… (author is then hit by a speeding train) Well, apparently, not fast enough. **

**Eviv: Glad to have your support. **

**The Tribble Master: There's something special about replying to someone who did not even review. BUT IT'S YOUR OWN STORY. PUBLISH IT. **


	6. To Be Or Not To Be Is The Parody

The scalpel was clean and Lex's skull was sewed shut. The scar definitely gave him an interesting look. The doctor stared at his patient. To his surprise the man stared back. They both blinked. Lex fell back asleep. Sighing the doctor turned to the nurse. "Let's clean him up and get him back to the hospital room. Looks like he broke it himself."

The nurse let out a world weary type of smile.

------

This is my last shot, he realized. _Open your eyes! _his inner voice said.

**No,** his body argued back.

_Yes! YES! _YES!

**Urgh, uh, oh…man…**, gurgling and tried to think of a better reason.

_Stop struggling and just let your eyes open! _

**I let myself fly and look were that got me. **

_UP! _

He let out a groan. Looking up he saw more people starring at him. He wanted to ask what was so engrossing about a bald man? Although with the victory of being awake, he instantly fell into a dreamless sleep. Well almost, his mind began to argue with it's self.

_Was it worth it? _

**You mean is it better here with my evil son of a biscuit eater father or was it better there with my mother? **

_Well, yeah, I mean is better to be alive or to live in a dream? _

**Speaking of dreams I'm hungry. **

_That means nothing …oh wait, yeah, let's see what happened here in the real world dream-boy. _

With all the effort he could muster he opened his eyes and tried to use his elbows to prop himself up. Two strong hands helped him. Groggy he slurred, "and you arrrrre?"

A flash of white teeth greeted him. He recognized them, "Oh, farm boy, uh-Clark?"

"Mmm-hmm. How you feel?" Clark leaned back in his chair.

"Okay I guess. I'm tired, but mostly I'm hungry."

Clark winked and rotated to his left. He picked up a tray. "Do you like PB&J? It's even cut in little triangles!"

Lex smiled. Clark helped prop him on pillows, then gave him the tray. "Thanks, Clark, I love these sandwiches. My mom used to make them just like this."

The two men ate their lunches, and happily discussed what was happening in the world. It made Lex a lot more comfortable. He still wasn't sure where was better but right now he was in great company.

-----

There was a ring in the silence of the LuthorCorp Office. The President's demanding voice spoke, "Update."

"He lives sir." The voice said over the phone.

There was a click as the call was cut short; Lionel had snapped the phone shut. Lionel glared at Lucas from the corner of his eye. "Not for long," he reassured, "No not for long at all."

Lucas gulped. Lionel got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You are my true son. I cannot have a weak heir. You are strong. Lex is not."

Lucas muttered, "You're the one that poisoned him though. You were the reason he was weak. "

Lionel hit him on the side of the head with an open palm. "Do not make this harder, boy. I've kept you going, revel in that, and be glad you are alive."

He moved back to his desk and opened a special drawer. "Now, come here and see what I have planning…"

-------

Chloe threw down the newspaper onto the cafeteria table. Pete whistled, "Wowser."

The headline read, **_No Time for Naps On The Job! _**A picture of Lex was in the article, and his scar gave off a very interesting aura.

Chloe said, "I think this calls for a deep investigation."

"Bring those Luthors down!" Grinned Pete.

Discussing the topic, three friends continued eating on the uneventful Monday morning. They could not fathom anything amiss, Smallvile was just weird. And that was all.

-----

Two days later Lex was back in the Smallville mansion. Safe with his new farm boy friend, he was entirely un-suspecting of any danger. He sipped his scotch, never a thought to whether or not it was poisoned. The world was brighter.

And at the moment he felt fine. He was a kinder man, and he smiled more. In the business community he still knew the tricks, but was also so much more fun to work with. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" his voice rang.

As the door burst wide open, one might even say he was soaring.

------- the end? --------

**a/n **if you want a sequel I need three reviews saying so! Please review! Thank you in advance…enjoy your day!


End file.
